


I Swear To You

by PainsEnvying



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterglow, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reibert Week, Reibert Week 2018, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainsEnvying/pseuds/PainsEnvying
Summary: After an impassioned evening, something eats away in the back of Reiner's mind until it eventually pours out.





	I Swear To You

**Author's Note:**

> Reibert Week 2018: Day Four — **Sweet Talk** / **Afterglow**
> 
> Rating based only on one mention of genitalia by name. My first year suggesting prompts and submitting for Reibert Week.
> 
> Enjoy.

"H-hey..." Bertolt chuckled. Reiner, spooning against Bertolt's backside, groomed his upper arm and side when his hand "slipped" down towards his crotch. Both men went soft a while ago, but Bertolt's hips nonetheless jerked a bit.

"What...?" Reiner sang with a sly grin pressed against his shoulder blade.

Bertolt turned his head into Reiner's arm that he rested it on and silently laughed a little. "You're ruining the moment."

"No, I'm not," Reiner teased.

Bertolt simply shook his head with a smile.

"Alright, just a little massage, then." And with that, Reiner began to gently caress and massage his testicles.

Bertolt sighed contently and nuzzled into Reiner more. After a few moments, Reiner had stopped. Bertolt thought nothing of it until he noticed Reiner hadn't moved an inch. His eyes shot open and darted about. He didn't want to bother him, but this was odd.

Suddenly Reiner shifted his arm until it wrapped around Bertolt's waist and he pulled him in. He wrapped the other arm around Bertolt's chest more and clung tight. Bertolt couldn't help but utter a soft grunt and shift in place until he settled in again.

Reiner pressed against him so tight, Bertolt felt his heart pound against his backside. It momentarily distracted the slightly concerned man and he focused on the beautiful sensation. He was soon entranced.

"I'm..." Reiner said against Bertolt's nape.

Bertolt for sure couldn't help but squirm more, despite the fear it'd upset Reiner.

"...I'm happy," Reiner confessed.

Bertolt's throat closed up tight.

"I... don't want to lose you. I _can't_ lose you."

"Reiner..." Bertolt sighed.

Reiner dug his fingers into Bertolt and began to shake. That was it: Bertolt couldn't take it anymore. He forced himself to turn against the blond's burly arms and scooted up to embrace his head, hooking a long leg above his hip in the process.

"I w-wouldn't be here without you. ... _We_ wouldn't be here without you," Reiner choked.

Bertolt didn't quite know how to respond. After a delayed reaction, he shook his head, his chin brushing up against Reiner's soft hair. He swallowed, "It's been a difficult journey... for us."

Reiner panted lightly. "What's next...?! What will happen to... This is too good to be true..."

Bertolt felt helpless, at a loss for words. He opted to stroke Reiner's hair as he poured his heart out.

"I'm sorry, I—" Reiner began but Bertolt pressed his lips hard on top of his head.

"Don't apologize to me," Bertolt said through gritted teeth.

"I'm so exhausted. I know you're exhausted."

Bertolt shut his eyes tight and sighed heavily against Reiner's head enough to part hair.

"It's been a trial. I've had my moments, too," Bertolt struggled to push the words out through a clenched throat. Reiner shook his head against the taller man's neck.

"Bertolt..." Reiner fell silent. "...I love you."

Bertolt eased into a tighter grip and sighed heavily.

He knew. Reiner knew. They both knew. It was nothing new. They've said it before. They've been physically intimate before. But this was the first time they've had a day truly all to themselves, which led to an unforgettable evening. Was it really that different than before? Perhaps. Enough to evidently lead to this. Reiner had never been this open and candid before, and so soon after intimacy. It made Bertolt's heart swell yet ache so much at the same time. He knew right then.

Bertolt slowly scooted down and gently cupped Reiner's face and planted a kiss on his lips, soft at first, but pressed harder. Only then, did Reiner reciprocate.

"I swear to you," Bertolt declared as soon as he broke off, "come hell or high water, I'll never leave your side."

Reiner's eyes widened and stared deep into Bertolt's, which were full of passion and certainty.

"Whether we fall tomorrow or when the curse takes us, it will be at the same time. Together."

Reiner's eyes glazed over with tears all over again.

"I love you, Reiner."

Reiner finally released the breath he'd been holding for god-only knows how long. Both men slowly leaned in for a kiss, and held on as long as they could. Their soft moans only got quieter. Each tried to hold on to each kiss they exchanged until they couldn't any longer. They fell asleep against each other's gentle breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thrilled not only one but two of my suggestions made it through voting for prompts, Bertolt, Yes! (which was not nearly as popular as Mishafer's other prompt for Day Two, Height Difference), and Afterglow. It may be egotistical to write about your own prompt, but it paired with Sweet Talk so well, I couldn't help but write a bit combining the two.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Mishafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafer/pseuds/Mishafer) for being my beta reader and editing. I greatly appreciate all spelling and grammar corrections and the sweet compliments.
> 
> Shout out to [Shelfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelfly/pseuds/Shelfly) for surprising me with [a Reibert drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432213/chapters/35821281) just a few days ago, too.
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you're familiar with my main work, you'll know how much these two men mean to me. Happy Reibert Week!


End file.
